Two and a Half
by passionately happy
Summary: Sometimes the best decisions are made in split seconds.


**A/N: **It's 10 o'clock in the morning, and I swear to God, I've been writing since 7.

I'm aware I haven't written for the SWAC fandom in a long time. Mostly because Disney has deprived us of our Channy goodness. {Also, my prayers lie with Demi Lovato. Have you heard her new song Skyscraper? It's amazing!} But at exactly 4:32 today, I had a surge of inspiration and well, this was the result.

Enjoy! [And **review**!]

**Disclaimer: **We've already been over this, guys.

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

"_Two and a half?"_

"_Yeah, we could do that."_

A _split second _is all he had left.

A _split second _to think.

A _split second _to collect.

A _split second _to figure out what _fate_ wanted for him and the girl he had fallen for_._

It shouldn't be this hard. A split second is quick enough to order a cheeseburger, or hand over a pencil to a forgetful friend. It shouldn't be this slow, with eyes trying to meet the other.

It shouldn't be sealing the fate of two people.

He looked up as the milliseconds ticked by, and peered into the eyes of the girl that had stolen his heart, almost breathless at the sight of it. It seemed to convey a message; _memories_ to help him come to a decision. And just by looking into those eyes, a handful of them flashed through his mind.

"_Miss, when you're done with that, I'm going to need a hot chocolate," The blonde heartthrob instructed the waitress who was currently working the froyo machine._

"_Ooh, I don't work here," the girl whirled around, and he couldn't help but notice how expressive her eyes were, "Oh my gosh! You're…. you're…"_

_He sighed. "Him?" He pointed to the Mackenzie Falls poster behind him and got into his signature pose._

"_You're Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" she gasped breathlessly._

_He chuckled; he'd heard a lot of this in just one day, "And apparently, you're Madge!"_

"_Yes! I mean, no! Madge is my waitress character, and all of this," she said, gesturing to her body, "belongs to Madge too. Hi, I'm Sonny!" she smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake._

"_Sonny," he thought to himself as he shook her hand. "what a nice name."_

_/_

_He inwardly snickered, looking at the caged anger in her eyes, Putting on his 'Mackenzie' face, he crept forward to grasp Sonny's hand in his, all while the lights dimmed and the two were placed in front of a dramatic backdrop. "How convenient," he mused to himself, as he opened his mouth to begin the dialogue he was famous for._

"_Do they Sonny? Do they really?" he cooed, inwardly smirking at her sudden mood change and her wide, adorable eyes, "Look, it was sweet of you to put that picnic together; way sweet. But the bad blood between our two shows has gone too deep for too long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad and even the best of intentions. Just because you wish for something, doesn't make it so."_

"_Oh Chad Dylan," she breathed, and he placed a finger to her glossed lips, secretly admiring the smooth, soft texture of it._

"_Shh... time for talking is over. I must go. So run, run back to your show, and put your sweet little dreams of peace to bed." And with that, he walked away, a smile gracing his lips as he placed his finger to his lips, tasting her strawberry lip gloss. _

_/_

_He stormed through the hallways, an animalistic expression in his eyes. Growling at the security guard who tried to barricade his way into the So Random! Set, he headed into the part of the studio he knew best; the hallway of a bubbly brunette's dressing room._

_He found her in front of her dressing room, a distraught expression on her face, yelling into the dressing room, pleading for her blonde counterpart to let her in. He fumed, gripping the magazine in his hand and made his presence known._

"_You just couldn't say no to the kiss cam, could ya?" he said, a jealous expression taking place in his eyes._

"_Chad, not now." The brunette sighed, and Chad fought the urge to take her into his arms, to take the anxiety away for her, and the jealousy away from him. But he couldn't. _

"_I trusted you Sonny," he said instead, wagging his finger, "OK, I trusted you to use my seats responsibly. Instead I wake up in the morning to find this," he held up the magazine to show a picture of his Sonshine and her blonde friend's date on the cover, kissing, "on the cover of Tween Weekly!"_

_Sonny just rolled her eyes and tried, in vain, to knock her dressing room door open._

"_Pft, pft, who is this guy?" Chad demanded, trying to meet his crush's eyes._

"_The love of my life!" The blonde's voice came from inside the room, sounding tear-stained and sorrowful. _

"_THEN WHY IS SHE KISSING HIM?" He couldn't help how those six words came out of his mouth. The comedienne looked mildly surprised at him._

_/_

"_Do they, Sonny? Do they really?" he said, creeping closer to the brunette on the deserted dance floor, '"Cause sometimes, I heard, you get have that perfect dance with that one special person. You're just gonna have to settle for me." He pulled out his mp3 player and held the brunette in his arms, a smile evading both of their lips as the danced around the floor. _

"_This is sweet," Sonny smiled, resting her head on his shoulder._

"_I have my moments," Chad replied, placing a hand on her back._

_Suddenly, the comedienne shot up from his shoulder and Chad, for a split second, wondered if he had done anything wrong. "You gonna press play?"_

_Chad inwardly laughed, "Oh, yeah right sorry."_

_/_

_There were only two people left in the warring game of Musical Chairs, and the two remaining stars stared each other down, as if the other would fall down from the intensity of each other's stares. _

_He heard her random friends cheering and he heard the music begin to slow down, an easy cue for the music to stop. He braced himself, ready to beat Sonny to the chair._

_And then she fell._

_Voices of defeat erupted from the randoms, and Chad would've smirked, if it wasn't for the concern overflowing his body as he looked down at the brunette clutching her ankle on the ground._

"_Ow! It's my ankle, it really hurts," she cried, and Chad crouched down to take a look, "I think something snapped."_

"_Aw, Man," Chad sighed, delicately touching Sonny's ankle. "That looks really serious. We'd better get you to a doctor," he stood up and offered his hand to her, "just take my hand-"_

_Before he realized what was happening, he found himself thrown down onto the floor and saw the 'hurt' brunette on the chair._

"_Peace out, suckers!" she smirked, victoriously seeping in the cheers of her castmates._

He blinked, realizing that he only had a few milliseconds left. Peering again into those expressive brown eyes, he thought for the rest of his time. She made him feel _care_, _joy _and most importantly, _love, _so what was he waiting for? It was time to get his girl and seal his fate.

His mind made up, he took a deep breath, ready and determined to bare his soul to the only girl he has ever loved.

"_Three."_

_~.~_

_The best decisions are made within split seconds.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They make me happy. :D  
><em>


End file.
